Talk:Voralonus Vollotorian/@comment-184.74.241.36-20170214192958
Edward was reading about Amos's fiery campaign against Vollotorian. He felt torn; Voralonus was his friend, but he also felt for Amos's cause. Those animals were justified in their protests because they had lived their entire lives in poverty. Edward: This is horrible. I feel so sorry for those below the poverty line, but I don't want Voralonus against us. Elvira: Just go to sleep, dear, and worry about it in the morning. Edward: I'm going outside for some fresh air. I don't know how this could get any worse. Edward closed the doors behind him. His terrace was small and comfortable, but nowhere near the level of luxury of Vollotorian's. A dark shadow slowly loomed over him. Edward spun around to see an enormous black stagecoach ornamented with golden leaves. The Chancellor's initials adorning its front confirmed Edward's worst fear. He backed away as Vollotorian whipped the door open. He looked livid. Vollotorian: Good evening, Edward. Edward: Voralonus, my God, I didn't expect you at this late hour. Actually, I was headed off to bed. I'm rather drowsy— Vollotorian: You'd better get in, Edward, before I force you. Edward said nothing as one of Vollotorian's brutal guards held him at gunpoint, shoved him inside, and slammed the door shut. The chariot sped off towards the sky. Despite his terror, Edward couldn't help noticing the carriage's lavish interior. It was the most opulent environment he'd ever been in. Edward braced for the worst as he realized each of the Surveillance Owls carried large machine guns to protect their master. Vollotorian sat back down and drew his silver knife. Vollotorian: I know you had discreetly helped Feldon organize those protests that ravaged my land. Edward: Y-yes. Not even my wife knows that. But Amos almost twisted me into doing it— Vollotorian: You don't want me as your enemy, Edward. Edward: No, I don't. Vollotorian: Then you will kill Amos Feldon for me, and you'll do it within a week. Edward: Voralonus, I couldn't do that! I know you hate him, but that's beyond me! Vollotorian: Yes, you will. Unless you'd rather lose your wife and daughter, he will be dead by your hand. Edward said nothing as Vollotorian withdrew a tiny silver vial from his black silk robes. Vollotorian placed this on the marble table. Edward saw the clear liquid swirling inside it. Vollotorian: A drop of this down that bastard's throat will eat his organs from the inside out while his flesh burns away. Edward reluctantly took the vial and looked at Vollotorian. He felt terrible for even holding one of the world's deadliest poisons. Vollotorian's carriage had arrived back at Edward's penthouse. A Surveillance Owl opened the door and shoved Edward out. He fell hard, glancing up at Vollotorian. Vollotorian glared down at his brother-in-law in disgust. Vollotorian: Get it done immediately, Edward. Until then, you and your relatives are dead to me. The Chancellor slammed the door. Edward watched in hopeless fear as the carriage raced off until it was no more than a black speck, vanishing off into the night. Vollotorian sat down again. He was suffering from a terrible headache. He was so irate with Edward's betrayal that it took a great deal of restraint not to slit his throat as soon as Edward entered the carriage. Myro felt his master's rage like harmful radiation. Myro: Anything we can get you? Vollotorian: No. Just get me home safely. Myro backed off immediately. The rest of the journey back was a very silent one. Vollotorian was too angry to talk to anyone, and everyone was relieved when they arrived back at the Chancellor's winter estate.